When Ghosts Face Demons
by Fer8girl
Summary: "Didn't know what I was getting into, teaming up with that crazy Sith. Feels like I'm piloting through an asteroid field on one engine, dangerous but I love the thrill. But I always felt I could walk away if I wanted to. Now her ghosts have me wondering about that." Andronikos Revel is confronted by the ghosts possessing Sith Assassin K'isha and his personal demons. Inq Spoilers


Andronikos was reclining in his bunk pouring over the intel Casey had sent him. She believed her Exchange contacts had pinpointed Rike's whereabouts, she was just awaiting confirmation. Finally, the dusky pirate thought, I'll be able to blast a hole where that traitor's shriveled heart should be. His thoughts were vicious so when he was interrupted from them by the soft clearing of a throat, he was sure there was a snarl on his face. Lieutenant Drellik looked ready to retreat when Andronikos turned to face him and Andronikos had to remind himself to cool down. The Imperial officer was skittish enough.

"Well," Andronikos grumbled, "I'm sure you're not bothering me for your health." The slight man cleared his throat again nervously.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Captain Revel," Drellik pushed his words out with effort, "It's our lord. She's collapsed, sir." Andronikos stiffened at that. He slowly sat up in his bunk.

"What happened?" He asked the Lieutenant gruffly.

"We were looking over some of the new tablets Ashara brought back from her last mission. Quite remarkable specimens, actually." At the mention of artifacts Drellik's nervousness dissipated even as he trailed off. The slight man may have been as timid as a mouse horranth, but he had a keen mind and skill for research. Of course, choosing to stay on a ship with a powerful Sith, her Togruta apprentice, an ex-pirate and a Dashade who spoke with the voice of a witch could make the most men question their judgment. Recently K'isha had mentioned she was bringing aboard another apprentice, a Kaleesh no less. Just one more for the menagerie, Andronikos thought. But now wasn't the time to reflect on the ship's odd crew. He snapped his fingers to bring Lieutenant Drellik's attention forward.

"Sorry, lost myself for a moment," Drellik apologized, "The relics had information about the Gree and their exploration of transdimensional transportation. Lord Kallig seemed very interested in the topic." This time the Lieutenant seemed to catch himself before he went off topic again. "She mentioned something about her head hurting and sat down. The next thing I know she's slumped on the table, unconscious." Andronikos resisted the urge to sprint down the corridor to check on the Sith. Instead he slid out of his bunk, making every movement seem reluctant.

"Why come get me?" he asked Drellik. "I'm sure you could have moved her yourself or had Khem or Ashara do it." He laughed inwardly at the Lieutenant's obvious discomfort, the man was no doubt remembering the last time he'd touched the Sith without warning her. Andronikos wasn't sure what had taken longer to heal, the electrical burns or the dislocated shoulder from being thrown against the ship's wall. To her credit, K'isha had felt bad about that. Grabbing his light coat he turned back to face the Lieutenant. Pinned under Andronikos's piercing gaze Drellik started to turn crimson.

"Well," he said as he cleared his throat again, "Ashara is still on the last mission the lord sent her on, hunting crystals. It seems Zash is currently in control of Khem's body and I'd rather not have her know about any weakness in the Sith." Andronikos finally let himself smile at Drellik, the man may be timid but he understood more than he let on. At the sight of Andronikos's smile the Lieutenant started looking less uncomfortable, but still red. "I thought you might be able to help, Captain," Drellik hesitated, "There does seem to be some connection between you two." Andronikos's smile vanished as if it had never existed and Drellik looked like he wanted to reel back his words.

"Show me where she is," Andronikos said briskly. Lieutenant Drellik nodded and left the crew quarters to lead him to the meeting room.

As they entered Andronikos felt the slight atmospheric shift he'd learned to associate with the Sith, knowing she was here before seeing her. Lord Kallig often used the room's large table for studying the crystals and artifacts the crew brought back from various missions. They'd used that table for other things as well, the unbidden heated thought raced through him. Control yourself, he smiled ruefully at his turn of thought, K'isha first, libido later. He shook off his body's reaction as Drellik motioned where she was half lying on the table.

Judging from what she wore, she must have been training before studying the artifacts. The brief robes she wore during her saber practice allowed for maximum mobility, but left little to the imagination. Her sleeveless upper robe stopped just short of the bottom of her ribcage, leaving her midriff and lower back exposed. The skirt that was her lower robe rode low on her slender hips and though it trailed to her feet, it featured slits down each side that went from waist to hem. Andronikos chuckled to himself, not wonder Talos seemed uncomfortable, Imperial uniforms covered quite a bit more. He was sure the unabashed view of their Sith's body seemed at odds with the officer's stuffy sense of modesty.

As he edged around the table he could tell the situation was more serious than he'd expected. To the casual observer, K'isha might have looked like she was just resting her head on her arm for a nap. But he could see the shallow quality of her breathing and how limp her other arm looked, dangling at her side. Gritting his teeth, he moved carefully to her side and knelt down next to her. Using practiced movements he lifted her back against the chair, feeling nauseated as her head lolled to the side. He couldn't stop himself from cupping her face with one hand, letting his thumb stroke the tattoos over her eyelids.

"Will she be all right?" Andronikos started at the soft question. Shooting Drellik a dark look, he noticed the Lieutenant looked torn between concern for their Sith lord and embarrassment at having witnessed the tender gesture.

"She will be," Andronikos muttered, "She's probably been overexerting herself again. She just needs some rest." Even as he said the words, he wasn't sure how accurate they were. He reached his arms around her and lifted her against his chest. Her body felt boneless as he cradled her and another wave of nausea passed through him. "I'll take her to her quarters." Drellik opened his mouth, looking ready to protest and Andronikos gave him a grin that would have made a kath hound proud daring him to. Andronikos understood K'isha would recover more easily in the comfort and privacy of her chambers instead of the cold medical room, but didn't feel like explaining that to the officer at the moment. As he watched, he saw Drellik retreat into the shelter of Imperial professionalism.

"You are the ranking officer, Sir." His voice still nervous, but crisp, "I'm sure you know best how to handle the situation." He straightened fully and exited the meeting room, leaving the Sith to Andronikos.

Yeah, Andronikos thought, I know best, just wish I didn't. He carried her to her quarters, making sure to close to door behind them and laid her down on the bed. Sitting on the bed next to her he felt her pulse, feeling reassured when it beat strong beneath his fingers.

"K'isha?" he whispered, "You there Beautiful?" He hoped she might respond, if not to the use of her real name than maybe the nickname he'd given her. A slight moan escaped her sending heat through him as more memories popped up of other moans and sighs she'd made as they'd shared each other's bodies.

She looks downright vulnerable, he thought as he gazed at her pale form, nothing like the woman he'd seen send bolts of lightning into her enemies. His lungs tightened as he realized he was feeling protective of her again. You're as crazy as she is, he scolded himself, you're just helping her out until she defeats Thanaton, then you're gone. This had been fun and all but you can't be letting yourself get trapped by any woman, even if K'isha is the only person that ever made you feel wanted. Ignoring the constriction he felt in his chest he gave her a brusque kiss before getting up to leave like he usually did.

"Coward," a malevolent voice chucked and Andronikos looked back at the prone form on the bed. K'isha started sitting up, her red irises obscured by blue fire, and a twisted grin spread across her face. His chest tightened again at the word until he realized it wasn't her that'd said it. Folding his arms he smiled sardonically at the possessed body.

"Thought those blasted Voss shut you guys up," he addressed the ghost talking through K'isha, and another chuckle escaped her.

"The Mystics just helped her strengthen her control over us," the regal voice of Kalatosh Zavros said, "The child has been pushing herself so hard for the impending battle. We're just enjoying some freedom while she fights her exhaustion."

"Must you call her that?" Andronikos asked, and the voice let loose a throaty laugh.

"What, 'child'?" the ghost seemed to be enjoying his discomfort, "Don't worry Pirate, she's old enough. At least for what you two do together." The idea of the ancient Sith ghosts having voyeuristic tendencies made him shudder.

"Tell me you don't watch when we..." he couldn't even finish the sentence but was relieved when K'isha's head shook.

"She manages to keep us locked away firmly for that," the ghost intoned, "And since she's a Sith, her passion increases her strength to do so."

Running his hand over his face, Andronikos wondered again what he'd gotten himself into. Latching onto this fey and firey woman had been an experience like none other. She was strong and determined, but also had showed him a playful side and he detected something sweet, even tender in how she acted towards him in private. He loved how deadly, beautiful and spirited she was, he just hoped that's all he loved. Something drew him to her, stronger than anything he'd felt and he had to admit it terrified him. He glared at the ghost inhabiting her body, her current source of strength and torment.

"You guys just can't leave her alone, can you?" he said scathingly, "Do you enjoy driving her crazy?"

"She bound us remember, Pirate," the voice of Darth Andru said, "As far as we're concerned the snake deserves whatever we give her." Andronikos shook his head again.

"It's a matter of survival," he snapped, "That piece of dung Thanaton won't rest until she's dead. Not like you had anything better to do than haunt wreckage," he snickered, thinking about Horak-Mul when they'd found him on Hoth, "Or possess Ortolan. Those little blue creatures are really threatening by the way."

"You dare Pirate?" Horak-Mul's voice emerged sounding huffy, "We know how much this vessel means to you. We can make the damage we've wreaked on her up until now seem insignificant. Maybe cause her to have an accident, light sabers are tricky things." Andronikos was stricken at the thought they might make K'isha hurt herself.

"That'd just be stupid," he said stiffly, "You're trapped in that 'vessel' as you call her. Wouldn't make sense for you to hinder her."

"We hinder her no more than you will," Zavros's voice chimed, catching him off guard.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled and K'isha's head shook.

"The child has had everyone torn from her," Zavros said calmly, "You and this motley group she calls a crew are all she has, and you're the only one she's let past her defenses. She won't take it well when you leave."

"He doesn't care," the voice of Horak-Mul reasserted itself, "Let him go. She may have been born a slave but her bloodline is impeccable. Her progeny deserve a better sire than some mongrel of an ex-pirate who couldn't even cut it in the Republic military. Aloysius would turn in his grave if he knew his ancestor was considering a non-Force user for her mate."

The conversation had taken such a convoluted turn, Andronikos was starting to question his sanity. Bad enough he was talking to the ghosts possessing K'isha, now he was finding out that they knew his history and how he'd been thinking of leaving after her battle with Thanaton. Another word stood out amongst the twisted jumble.

"What do you mean 'progeny'?" he asked grimly and Lord Andru's voice cackled.

"Snakes beget snakes," the mad voice chortled, "Lord Kallig's line was too powerful to lie farrow forever. This one is destined to continue it, though she should probably seek out another powerful Sith to join her instead of you."

"No offense Pirate," Zavros's voice spoke up again, "You look after the rest of the crew well enough, including my own descendant Ashara. You're just not strong enough to handle being with a Sith. Better to leave instead of having to see her in the arms of another."

That was an image he wasn't prepared for and Andronikos stilled. K'isha sharing herself with someone else. No longer hearing the light gasps she made as he explored her silken body. Never again seeing the warm smile he'd only seen when they were alone together. He'd thought he was ready to just walk away, now that he faced that possibility he wasn't so sure. His chest may constrict at the idea of feeling trapped, but that was nothing compared to the crushing sensation he felt when confronted with the idea of giving her up. He walked over to her body and sat on the bed. Staring into her glowing eyes he couldn't see any trace of her and wondered if she was already lost.

"Can she hear any of this?" his voice was husky as he took her hand. K'isha's head tilted at him again.

"No, her mind slumbers," Zavros's voice gentled, "She's too much like you Pirate, too proud and scared to admit how she feels. Even if asked right now she'd probably deny her feelings as much as you do." K'isha's head shook again, "So much easier when you're dead, the living tend to overly complicate things."

"Then I'll make it easy for you Pirate," Horak-Mul's voice spoke, "Do what you do best, leave. Just like you left home, just like you left the Republic and just like you leave chasing after Rike to prove to yourself that you're not tied to this ship. Leave now before she begins to soar above the other Sith and your departure brings her crashing to the ground." Fury and determination flared in Andronikos and he gripped K'isha's hand tighter.

"You ghosts think you know everything," he snarled, "You don't know me as well as you think, I don't back down from a good fight. Still not sure what's going to happen between her and me but something tells me it's worth fighting for." A slight murmur came from her lips and instantly recognizing K'isha in the noise he smiled slyly. "Looks like she's fighting too. You ghosts are about to be put down." There were bright flashes of anger and one of resignation in her eyes as K'isha's mind began to take control again even though she wasn't awake yet.

"One more word Pirate," Zavros's voice emerged sounding thin and thready, "If you're determined to follow this path I wish you luck, more for Ashara's sake than you or the Sith's. You're taking on a true challenge, but maybe you are strong enough to handle it. Her strength is building, she won't need to rely on us much longer. Maybe do what you can to have her release us if she wins her battle." Andronikos nodded grimly.

"When she wins I'll see what I can do," another quick shudder ran though him, "It would be nice to not have to think about prying eyes of long-dead Sith." K'isha's head nodded and the blue fire in her eyes started to fade as they shut. A deep breath escaped her and her body slumped back looking completely relaxed. He stroked a lock of her silver hair back from her face and sighed. Still not admitting it, he told himself, that four letter L-word carried too much weight. But for now he had as close to a home as he'd had in awhile and, if the ghosts were to be believed, someone who cared about him. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it as her eyes fluttered open.

"Beloved," she sighed with a smile before she started looking more alert. She half raised looking puzzled as she took in her surroundings. "Andronikos?" she muttered, "I was … meeting room?" She shook her head as if trying to clear it, "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Beautiful," he reassured her, "Just think you need some rest. Why don't you relax, take a nap." He leaned down and gave her a warm kiss, smiling as he felt her hand slide around the back of his neck prolonging it. He let himself be pulled closer, enjoying the transition the kiss took from easy to eager. Breaking off slightly he met her eyes.

"That's a great offer," he murmured as he stroked her cheek, "But I'm serious. Think you really do need some rest Sith." A slight frown puckered her forehead before the concern he transmitted finally took hold.

"If you think it's best," she said with a yawning stretch and curled to one side. He stroked her hair one more time, then on a whim slid out of his coat and boots, joining her under the thick duvet. She made a slight surprised noise but turned to drape herself over his chest, resting her head against his shoulder. Her hand drifted up his torso and came to rest at the base of his throat at his pulse.

"Staying Pirate?" he heard her sleepy voice ask and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah Sith," he replied, "Looks like I am."


End file.
